Approaches used in performing precise operations on components and component assemblies have necessarily adapted to rapidly changing events affecting factory processes. For example, as miniaturization has proliferated in the electronics market the sheer size of the components and assemblies has rendered some past measurement approaches obsolete. Also, although electronics packages are continually shrinking, the converse is generally true for the feature sets being offered. That is, a predominant demand driving the electronics market now and for the foreseeable future is for more complex and capable devices in ever-smaller sizes.
To keep pace with this evolving market, manufacturers have replaced static measuring tools and fixtures with highly complex processor controlled measurement systems. Successful efforts have also been employed to reengineer the factory to build quality into the process rather than inspect quality into the product.
These and other recent improvements in the art have significantly improved not only the ability to perform precise measurements, but have also forged gains in the often competing goals of enhanced quality and faster throughput. It is to the furthering of those efforts that the embodiments of the present invention are directed.